Army
by Yasmine-aka-Yas
Summary: My Fan Fiction Of Twilight!


**Army**

**Yasmine Azeem**

**Chapter One: Alice POV**

**"I don't understand it. It came by so fast!" I said complaining. I had a vision about an army, newborn that is. But it was just passing by. I barely saw anything!  
"Calm down, Alice, I'm sure its nothing." Jasper said trying to calm me. "Nobody expects you to get every vision you get readable, Alice."  
"I'll just try harder" I said putting my two fingers on my temples.  
"Alice, you need to calm down" Jasper said. And, I have to admit, the calming was working. That's my Jasper. I looked up and smiled at him. He took my hands in his, lightly and smiled back. Nobody understood Jasper like I did. I still remember the first words he said to me when I said "I've been waiting a long time for, Jasper Whitlock" and like the southern gentleman he is he said "Sorry to keep you waiting, maim" I laughed at the thought. He always was special to me.  
"Whats so funny?" Jasper asked, feeling my warm and fuzzy mood, most likely.  
"Just remembering the first words you said to me" I said with complete happiness overwhelming me. **

**"'Sorry to keep you maim'" he said laughing. We may not have been as "physical" as Rose and Emmett, but I still loved just as much. I stared into his golden eyes, and I knew that he was right. My worrying was for nothing. I was here with him, and my family that I dearly loved. Nothing else mattered at that point.  
"You don't know how impossibly beautiful you were and still are. I'm surprised I kept my breathing steady." He said smiling. I laughed. "My favorite sound in the world." he said still staring into my eyes.  
"Hey guys" Bella said coming into the living room. "Am I bothering you two?" she asked eying at our hands.  
"Not at all, Bella. Please, sit" Jasper said. He was much calmer now that Bella was immortal. Shes now my sister, and I loved her like one. She sat down by me.  
"Where's Edward?" I asked confused. I haven't seen him all morning.  
"Out hunting with Nessie. I figured I might let them get some father daughter bonding in. And I thought maybe Alice and I could go shopping?" she said. **

**She was just doing that to make me happy. But I'll take it! I looked at Jasper.  
"You go ahead. I'll go hunt" Jasper said smiling at me and Bella.  
"Thanks Jasper!" Bella said, hugging him. "Come on Alice" Bella said.  
I kissed Jasper on the cheek and left with Bella. **

"**Thanks, Bella! But why did you want to go shopping? I mean you never go" I asked still shocked that she asked.**

"**Because I wanted to hang out with you. You've been pretty stressed and all so I thought we could have bonding time" she said smiling. She was telling the truth. "So Port Angles or Seattle?" she asked.**

"**I was thinking, California!" I said excited as I felt.**

"**Can we try to stay in state borders, Alice?"**

"**Sure! Of course. I'm pushing it aren't I?" I asked knowing the answer.**

"**Come on, Alice! California it is!" she said with a little smile on her face.**

"**Yay!" was all I could I say.**

**Chapter Two: Jasper's POV**

**"Have Fun!" I Called out after Alice and Bella. I'm glad Alice has Bella. Rose has never been very appreciative of Alice. Alice is everything to me! The that I breath, the hole in my heart. Without her I would be nothing. Just a monster without a soul .As I was in the running into the very vast woods, I noticed something. A smell. Vampire. I've never smelled this scent before. I followed the scent until it just stopped. Out of nowhere. Then all of sudden I was grabbed by three very strong and powerful vampires. I growled but I was to far away from the house for anyone to hear me.  
"Struggling will only make is worse, my dear Jasper" a familiar voice said, but before I could respond, something very hard hit me in the head. And I was out. When I awoke, I didn't remember anything up to the point when Alice and Bella left.  
"Strong. Master will be very happy to see that he hasn't lost anything" a male voice said smiling at me. But I could on his face that he was no ordinary vampire. It looked liked he'd been in battle many times as I was. The emotions of the atmosphere was tense but also pleased in a strange way. **

**"Where's Alice? Who's your master?!?" I asked angrily. I've never been in a situation like this before. I couldn't move. I was plastered down to a long concrete table.  
"My name is Yvonne, and this is the lovely Scarlet" he said gesturing to the female beside him "and this is Bryon" he pointed to a male who was as strong and big as Emmett. "Master will be here shortly" the named Yvonne said. I still didn't understand anything that was going on.  
"Why am I here?" I asked puzzled. "Where's Alice?" I asked. I was furious! What if they had Alice, or any other part of my family?  
"You will find out soon, dear Jasper" Scarlet said, speaking for the first time.  
"Hello, Jasper" a different voice said. I've heard this voice before.  
"Impossible" I said shocked. It can't be her.  
"Yes, its really me" she answered. **

**Chapter Three: Alice POV**

**"Where is he?!? He left hours ago!" I was yelling. Jasper was missing! My Jasper! Gone!  
"Alice, its going to be fine. We'll find him" Carlisle said trying to calm me. But how could I be calm when Jasper, my Jasper, was missing!  
"We have to go find him! Follow his scent or something! I've should have seen this! Its all my fault!" I said, crying tearless sobs. "Why didn't I see this?!?" I said yelling at myself.  
"No one is blaming you, Alice. We'll find him" Edward said. I knew he was just as worried as I was. "Alice, its not your fault" he said.  
"Dammit Edward stop! It is my fault!" I said leaving the room. I should have been watching his future! I should have gone with him! Its all my fault! Suddenly there was a knock on my door. "Come on in, Bella" I said, knowing it would be her.  
"I'm sorry about Jasper, Alice. I understand how you feel. Remember with Edward and Italy? But like that situation, we saved him. We'll get Jazz back too, Alice. Relax" Bella said calmly. For some reason, I believed her. **

**The faith she had in Edward. I have to believe that Jasper was okay. And that he would come home soon. I just had to watch for his future, very carefully. "Thanks Bella" I said, getting up and hugging her. If I doubted myself or Jasper, something would happen. "I need to focus, Bella" I said sitting down on my bed. "I have to find him" Bella nodded and left the room. -----------2 Hours Later--------------- I can't see anything about Jasper. All I saw was Charlie coming to visit, Nessie is getting a new pair of shoes from Edward, and Esme and Carlisle are going on vacation. That's it! Then I had a vision of Jasper. He was killing vampires for his master. I saw the face and gasped. Edward ran up and sat beside me. Seeing the vision, probably. "Alice, can it really be possible?" Edward asked. He was as shocked as I was. "I...Don't...Know" was all I could say. **

**Chapter Four: Jasper POV**

**"Why?" I asked stunned. I haven't seen her in ages! Why now? "What do you want with me? Maria, why?" I said. Shocked, Maria was here. In front of me, smiling.  
"Well, someone over throne me. And you of all people should know that I like it when that happens. I waited five decades until I couldn't take it anymore. I thought of you Jasper. Your strength, loyalty, and how you were just plain exquisite. So I followed you for a while. And as they say 'Sometimes, struggles are exactly what we need in our life. If we were to go through our life without any obstacles, we would be crippled. We would not be as strong as what we could have been. Give every opportunity a chance, leave no room for regrets' and I never regretted finding or changing you. Oh and I saw Alice. Shes your mate now right? Yes, a small little thing she is. We don't "plan" to her, Jasper. But we will if we have to" she said still grinning. I growled as loud as I could. She just laughed. And that wasn't the laugh I wanted to hear. **

**"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper" she said shaking her head "We'll only hurt her if you decide not to cooperate. Just do what I say and your little coven will be safe. So hows the emotions going? Yes, I remember that you control emotions. As you can see, we're pretty much happy. Now will you cooperate?" she asked. And she was right. They were pretty calm.  
"What do want?" I asked, but knowing the answer. I loved Alice, and my family. What could I do?  
"I think you know quite well what I want, Jasper" she said with the grin that I've seen a thousand times. But I couldn't do it. After all I've been through to keep my "diet" controlled. And Alice! I couldn't let them hurt her. "I'll do it. But may I call my family first and tell them that I'm alright so they won't be worried?" I asked. I knew they would be losing their minds right now.  
"Yes, you may. But please make it quick" I nodded. They gave me a phone, and dialed the number that I wanted. The person who I needed to speak to. And she probably knew I would be calling. **

**Chapter Five: Alice POV**

**"Jasper! Jasper, are you okay?!?" I said answering the phone. "Where are you? Where's Maria?" I asked. Knowing it was her, she was the "master" I saw in the vision.  
"I'm fine Alice. Please, calm down. I will be home soon. I love more then you know. Always remember 'Love is not the closest thing we have to magic but it is magic. Nothing can beat the feeling of love, nothing can penetrate a true, strong love, nothing can destroy something so strong. True love is not just something you can find by turning around, you have to search, search through your soul and those around you until you find it. True love does not just appear, it is formed, molded and created into something amazing' I love you,Bye" he said hanging up. He was with Maria! And she was going to make an army. A newborn army. That's vision I saw with Jasper! It was right under my nose and I missed it! This is my fault! I had to do something! I couldn't just sit around helpless when Jasper was being controlled by some power hungry maniac! **

**And I would do alone. I can't think about it around Edward. I have to do this alone. I would wait for a vision. I would work for a vision! Go find Jasper, and bring him home! That's exactly what I WILL do! ****I got a piece of paper and a pen. I knew they would need an answer.  
"I'm sorry for doing this. I have to save him. I would be incomplete w/o him. I'm sorry, I love you all" I wrote. I laid under my pillow, then jumped out the window. **

**Chapter Six: Esme POV**

**My dear family, getting torn apart, again. Poor Alice, shes probably more heartbroken then we could ever know. My poor, Jasper! Why does it always happen to us? Why can't we be safe and happy? I tried to stay calm by looking at some new furniture for the living room. It wasn't working. Then Edward walked into the room.  
"Its going to fine, Esme. He'll come home when hes ready" he said calmly. I nodded and gave him a hug, while crying fearless sobs. Then Edward left the room. Carlisle was doing research on Newborn attacks, while I was being a nervous wreck. Emmett and Rose were pretty much keeping calm. Edward was worried and Bella was just as worried. Alice, oh Alice! She was...well depressed really. She was always up in her room, trying to get a vision. I decided that I would go up there to see her. Help her, if she needs it. I walked up the stairs slowly knowing that she would know I would be coming. I knocked on the door, quietly. **

**"Come in, Esme" she whispered. I walked in with a faint smile on my face.  
"Have you've seen anything, Alice?" I asked sitting beside her.  
"Not much, Esme" she said weakly. I knew she was hurting. I hugged her gently and she started crying tearless sobs also. I joined in with her. I didn't need Edward to tell me what she was thinking. It was unfair.  
"Esme, I had a vision of a newborn army while Jasper was here! And I missed it! Its all my fault, Esme! I'm so sorry" she said, her voice breaking. I understood how she felt.  
"No on is blaming you, sweetheart. Jasper wouldn't want to see you like this, Alice" I said, trying to calm her. "It'll be okay, dear" and I was suddenly shocked by the truth of my own words. **

**Chapter Seven: Maria POV**

"**Thank you" Jasper said, handing the phone back to me.**

"**Well its the least I can do for you. Since your helping me and such" I replied, smiling at my favorite ally. He always was something special. He listened to me, did what he was told. Thats why he never lost. Thats why he was kept around. **

"**You are dismissed" I told him, still smiling triumphant. He nodded his head and left.**

"**What if he tries to run, master?" Bryon asked, with a worried expression on his face.**

"**He won't. Trust me" I answered, staring after Jasper. He was still the same, of course. He called his "coven" a family! Very odd. "Yvonne!" I called. I found Yvonne a few decades after Jasper left. Not as good as him though, but his a ability is very, useful. He hypnotizes his prey to do what he demands. Of course that ability is useless upon me. For my shield immune to it. I have a physical and mental shield put together. No one knows. Not even Jasper. **

"**Yes, master?" Yvonne asked. He was still puzzled why his ability is useless upon me. I could see it on his face.**

"**Go get rid of the... witnesses, please?" I asked, smiling at him.**

"**Of course" he said, winking. Scarlet was also someone special. She had telekinesis. Comes in handy when your fighting. **

"**Scarlet, dear?" I asked glancing at her.**

"**Yes master?" she asked looking up from what look like day dreaming.**

"**Would you please keep an eye on our guest?" I asked.**

"**Yes maim" she said, following Jasper. This is the fight that will go down in super natural history. I smiled at the thought.**

**Chapter Eight: Carlisle POV**

**I gave my children their freedom. They decided **

**that they wanted to stay with me. I've never made a decision for them. And if this what Jasper decides then may do as he wishes. But that doesn't mean I agree with every decision that is made by them. What Jasper is doing is not like him. The source of the situation is to something that has to be enormous to make Jasper do such a thing. Of course! It has to be it! "Edward?" I mumbled knowing he could hear me. I was doing research on Newborn armies, but I was wondering why he would do that, after he met Alice, he never thought about hurting someone. **

"**I think your right, Carlisle. It has to be the reason" Edward said walking into the room. Restringing my thoughts, of course. "Well it has to be the source of the problem. He wouldn't do it when Alice has so much faith in him" I said, going deep into thought. All though I've never met Maria, I do know her kind, or type.**

"**She wants him to fight, Edward" I said disgusted. "He hasn't fought in centuries, though. He could get hurt very easily" I said, mostly talking to myself. He would only fight if they threatened to hurt Alice. It has to be it. **

"**Yes. I believe your right, Carlisle" Edward said, heading upstairs. Alice has been doing nothing but trying to see Jasper's future. She hasn't come out of her room since the day Jasper went missing. She hasn't hunted or really done anything. I was very worried about her. She couldn't go so much longer without hunting. Then all of a sudden I heard Edward yelling.**

"**No, No! NO!" Edward kept yelling. I ran upstairs to see Edward in Alice and Jasper's room, on his knees.**

"**Alice left by herself to find Jasper!" He yelled in pain.**

**Chapter Nine: Jasper POV**

**Scarlet, showed me to a room. It was dark. It had a couch, a lamp, and a television.  
"I hope you are most...comfortable here" she said smiling a dark smile.  
"Thank you. Please send my gratitude on to Maria" I said. She nodded her head and left. She locked the door on her way out. Making sure I won't leave of course. I sat down on the couch. Suddenly, I looked out a small window. And that's when I saw it. I saw Yvonne and Bryon "taking care" of the extra people they didn't need. Right then I knew I couldn't do this. And I had a big reason not to do this, and she was at home. Waiting for me to come home safe. Waiting for all this to be over. As was I. Then, all of a sudden, I heard a scream, from Scarlet. And a scent. An unfamiliar scent. Then I smelled ash. I couldn't smell Maria in the room. She must have left. Coward. But the ashes were, Scarlet's. I knew right then that I was next. Then I heard a scream from Bryon, then Yvonne. They were dead. Just Scarlet, and soon to be... just like me. ****I heard a scrap on my door. She was there. In a few seconds I would be dead, that I knew. She came in. She had jet black hair, and she was well not a vampire but she was. I was confused. She smelled like a vampire but also smelled of wolves. She was beautiful, nothing compared to Alice though.  
"Keep your head down and follow me!" she ordered. I did as I was told. She lead me outside.  
"Run! Follow me! Now" she said taking off into the night sky. I ****followed, still confused. She stopped after a we were a few miles away from Maria's.  
"Who...? What?" was all I could get out. She sat down on a rock.  
"I am unique. Nothing like me in this universe, my name is..." **

**Chapter Ten: Jasper POV**

**"My name is Ira. I am not full vampire, as you can tell. My nature is half wolf and half vampire. I have come here today to destroy Maria. You didn't look as if you were with her, so that's why I brought here" she said. I was still shocked. How was that possible?  
"Why were you there?" she asked.  
"She took me and threatened to harm my mate if I didn't help her" I answered staring in shock.  
"Do you have any abilities?" she asked, staring at me. Her eyes were blood shot red.  
"Controlling the emotions that surround me" I said. My eyes were probably coal black from the length of time that I've hunted.  
"Very useful. No wounder why Maria wanted you. My ability is making someone have their worst nightmare happen. Mentally not physically" she said. "Well, we need to hunt if we're going to take down Maria" she said eying a elk that was a few miles away from here.  
"Take down?" I asked, shocked. **

**"Do you think I'll let her live after what she did to me?!?" she asked, furious.  
"What did she do?" I asked, feeling her emotions. She was hurt, not mad.  
"She killed my parents" she said, coldly. I could understand how she would be mad or hurt. I would want the same thing. And I couldn't think of anything to say. All I think of was how furious I would be.  
"I'll help!" I said without thinking. "So will my family!" I whispered. "We have to get them" I said. She nodded her head. ****We ran together back to Washington. My home. Where I would soon find Alice. She would be at my side once again! How excited I was. I ran faster! The faster I ran the ran, the sooner I would I see her. We finally got there. I went through the door with Ira. Everyone was stiff. Their emotions were lifeless. I didn't see Alice. I finally understood what was going on. Edward nodded his head. Esme came and hugged me. I couldn't move. It was as if my heart was sucked out of me.  
"No" was all I could get of my lifeless body. **

**"We tried. She left before we could stop her" Esme said, looking as if she was about cry. But I wasn't paying any attention. She was gone! It was all my fault! She could get killed! I went upstairs to Alice and I's room. I sat on the bed, trying to calm myself. But it was useless. If she dies I have no reason to live! We were going to find her. I smelled something unfamiliar. It was a note. I read the note and knew I had to find her. I went downstairs, ready. Ready for a fight. Ready to find her. **


End file.
